wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The Black Prophecy
Prologue The one-eyed Nightwing rushed from the underground cave, clutching a deep black egg in his talons. He had gone into Rainwing territory. He knew he wasn't welcome, but he had to get the egg, at any cost. He shot into the portal to the old Nightwing island, still holding the egg close. When he emerged, he was met with two other large Nightwings. "Did you get it?" the grey Nightwing asked. He had deep black scorch marks along his deformed scales. The one-eyed Nightwing handed him the egg. "Yes, Burned-scales. I got it. None of those traitors noticed me." he panted. "Good job, One-eye." the deep blue Nightwing hissed. She was missing half of her tail and the other half had turned jet black from the eruption months prior. "Your dedication will be greatly rewarded." She stroked the head of the extremely skinny jackal next to her. "But now, you see, we need the other one." One-eye sighed. "Yes, Half-tail. I know. But where do we find it?" Half-tail snarled and grabbed a piece of a scroll from under her wing. She unfolded it and began to read. "Two dragonets dark as night will come to us and prepare to fight. Find the egg among the traitors who abandoned their queen. Next, find the egg in the snow that is easy to be seen. Go to the Ice Kingdom and look there." One-eye sighed. "Yes, Ma'am." He got up off the ground and went back into the tunnel. "So, is that really where the next egg is?" Burned-scales asked. Half-tail barked a laugh. "Of course not. You really think there'd be a perfectly good Nightwing egg in Icewing territory? Ha, don't make me laugh! I'm just trying to get rid of that goody two-shoes. Just you watch. He'll never come back." One-eye felt around for the portal to the Sand Kingdom, and found it as he fell forward into it. He rubbed his head and continued forward. Flying through desert heat for what seemed like forever, the air began to cool as the sand turned to snow. He had reached the Ice Kingdom. One-eye looked around in the snow, spotting a black oval in a snowy nest. Already shivering, he quickly grabbed the egg and began flying back toward the portal. As he ripped through the portal to the volcanic island, water dripped from the tips of his wings as he shielded the egg with his talons. As he exited the tunnel, he tripped on the raised ground and fell forward. "Watch your step, you clumsy fool!" Half-tail yelled. "Don't mess this up like the dragonet prophecy was!" "Y-Yes, Half-tail. I'm sorry..." he mumbled, handing her the egg. Burned-scales looked at her, astonished. "I thought you said it wouldn't be in the Ice Kingdom?" he whispered. "It... wasn't supposed to be. But, this is the egg from my prophecy." she said, shoving the egg into his talons. "Take it to the hatchery with the other one. It's due to hatch any second now." The three dragons walked into the remains of the old fortress and then into a small side room with a nest made out of rubble sitting in the middle. The two eggs sat in the nest and one had already begun to hatch. The dragonet tumbled out of the egg. He had perfect black scales that each came to a perfect point. His grey horns were perfectly straight and his wings' star pattern took the shape of a burning fire. "Perfection." Half-tail remarked proudly." You will be named Perfection." The newborn dragonet jumped out of the nest and tumbled toward Half-tail. Half-tail looked at Perfection as if she were her own dragonet, a motherly love in her eyes. It was hours before the next egg hatched, and immediately, something wasn't right. The scales of the dragonet were snow white, like an Icewing's. As it emerged, its entire body was the same white color, except for its eyes, which were solid ice blue. Half-tail wrinkled her nose in disgust at the dragonet. "Ugh. What is that?" she asked, waving a claw at the white dragonet. The dragonet ignored her, running straight to One-eye and rubbing against his leg. One-eye smiled at her and nuzzled her tiny snow colored face. Half-tail's claws flew through the air, giving off a whistling noise a they struck One-eye's face. "What's wrong with you? Don't show it love! IT's supposed to learn how to hate." WIP Category:Content (Queen Seaglass of the Seawings) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions